Code Lyoko: AntiVirus (Episode 1: New Hope)
by zijaialani
Summary: There is a new student at Kadic. Is she a friend? Or is she working for XANA? Find out and SEE!


**Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT own Code Lyoko. I'm just another fan that enjoys the show and created a fanfic of my own. This is a Fanfic I created, with my own character (Joséphine Johnson). All the rights go to Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo.

**Artwork & NOTE to the readers:**

ALL ARTWORK of Joséphine Johnson is done by me from my Adobe Photoshop program (: if you'd like more information or to see pictures of my character Joséphine Johnson...Leave your comments and let me know what you all think.

**Code Lyoko: AntiVirus (Episode 1: New Hope)**

The sun was setting, and nighttime was coming. The air was cool yet breezy, and the atmosphere seemed so quiet and peaceful. Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita were walking towards the academy, after destroying one of XANA's attacks. They were coming from the factory. They were exhausted and their bodies were sore. Despite the fact that their bodies were in a great state of pain they seemed to be in a joyful mood.

"Man," Ulrich said while he held Yumi's hand. "XANA is pretty clever but he is no match for us. I think were getting better and better as time goes on. What do you think Yumi?"

"I couldn't agree more," Yumi said looking at Ulrich. "What happened to William? I haven't seen him in over three weeks?"

"Oh don't worry," Ulrich said, "William went on a trip to Australia with his parents. William is coming back in a couple days."

"That's a pretty long trip, they must be having fun." Yumi said while Ulrich nodded his head. Yumi glanced over at Jeremie and Aelita. Jeremie put his arm on Aelita's shoulder as they both blushed and giggled at each other.

"Yes we were quite victorious," Jeremie said happily. "You all did a fabulous job! Job well done guys!"

The group cheered but felt a sudden disturbance. Something was different, everyone was cheering but not Odd. They all started to stare sadly at him. Odd's eyes were to the ground as he walked unhappily next to Ulrich. His frown deepened and continue to sigh sadly as he walked. The group was silent, nobody knew what to say. Eventually Aelita spoke upon Odd's strange and gloomy behavior. She walked in front of Odd, smiling at him. He looked up with the same expression. Aelita looked at him and frowned. She studied his face, and saw such emptiness in his eyes.

"Odd," Aelita said in a serious tone. "What's been the matter with you lately. It really is unlike you to be so low. You've been this way for almost a month now."

"It's nothing Aelita," Odd said coldly. He continued to walk past her in the same way he did before. As he walked down the street, he said "Ulrich, lets talk when you get to your dorm. I have something to confess to you."

"A-Alright Odd," Ulrich said confusingly. The group looked at each other with strange looks. Jeremie scratched his head, while Yumi frowned. Aelita looked at Jeremie while she scratched her head as well.

"What could be the matter with him?" Jeremie said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I just hope he's okay." Ulrich said in a deep tone.

The group finally arrived at their dorms. Ulrich kissed Yumi goodbye and watched her as she walked away to her house. Aelita and Jeremie walked together. Before Jeremie leaved, he patted Ulrich on the back as he left with Aelita. Ulrich quickly ran up the stairs, still extremely curious and concerned about Odd. He rushed to the top floor. Before he could move any further he had to slow down and rest for a bit. Then he walked to his room and opened his door. He looked inside and saw Odd's face. His head was face down on his pillow. Ulrich quietly crept over to the end of Odd's bed and tapped him on the head to see if he was awake. Odd quickly bounced up and looked at him with a shocked look.

"Hey Odd, you up?" Ulrich said. Odd nodded his head yes sarcastically while he stared at Ulrich. "So, what's been going on Odd this isn't like you. You've been depressed for almost a month and it's really worrying the gang man. So, talk to me I'm your friend. You always talked to me about your problems, now shouldn't be any different." Odd slowly got up and crossed his arms and looked at Ulrich.

"Ulrich, I feel like i'm missing something. Things just don't feel the same like it used to. I'm starting to feel a change, and I don't think its a good one either." Odd said softly as he looked out the window. He got on the ledge and sat right by the window pressing his head against the glass. He turned his head looking back at Ulrich.

"Missing something?" Ulrich said confusingly. "Missing what? Where is all this coming from?"

"I mean…I don't know. I see you and Yumi. Jeremie and Aelita, and i'm happy for you guys I really am. But lately something is directing me close to that. Its just I've got a strange feeling I've never had before and I really don't know how to describe it. It's like, you all have something I've never experienced before, and I'm guessing thats what I've been missing. It has to be, because thats all I've been thinking about lately. The fact I don't have what you guys have has been making me feel some type of way I guess." Ulrich got up from the bed and patted Odd on the back.

"Odd," Ulrich said, "Listen, that kind of stuff is unexpected. I never expected to fall in love with Yumi it just happened. Aelita and Jeremie didn't even plan to meet each other let alone fall in love with each other. It just happened. Odd this kind of stuff takes time-"

"I don't HAVE TIME!" Odd rudely interrupted, as he got down from the window. He walked towards the door looking at Ulrich. "It's like," Odd sighed still having his back to Ulrich. "I just don't know man i need some air." Odd put on his shoes and walked out the dorm room slamming the door loudly.

Ulrich shrugged and had a mean look on his face. Annoyed with Odd's behavior, Ulrich got dressed for bed and went to sleep. Odd walked around the hall and thought long and hard about how he felt. Deep inside Odd never really had a true love. The girls never truly understood him at the Kadic, or saw him more than just a funny friend. It never really got to him before. But for some reason, it started to hurt him, and make him feel depressed. He left the boys dorm room and quickly went to the main hall of the school. He sighed as he walked through the halls. Suddenly, he overheard a conversation between Emily LeDuc and Naomi N'guyen. He looked to see them and quickly hid behind the corner to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"She's really sweet," said Emily softly. She smiled as she walked with Naomi.

"Yes she is," Naomi agreed, "American people sure are friendly or at least she is anyways. I love her accent its so unique. I've never heard her type of accent anywhere in Paris have you?"

"Nope never! Oh and don't forget about her style, she is extremely fashionable. I've never seen such a style put together. Every time I put something together it's nice but never like hers. The way she coordinates her clothes is incredible." Emily said as she giggled.

"Yeah, and I never thought a Mickey Mouse shirt could look so cool until she redesigned hers. Oh man, she's definitely going to make a statement at Kadic Academy for sure!"

"Who is this girl?" Odd thought, "She sounds like she could be a interesting person, or at least make a change at this school. I get tired of seeing the same faces over and over again. It's like eating chocolate a billion times, eventually you start to hate chocolate after having it so much." Odd's stomach started to growl and he groaned in pain putting his hands on his stomach. "Ugh why must i be comparing food to an analogy when I'm starving! Gee! depression sure makes a guy hungry. Sheesh! Just my luck," he thought knowing the cafeteria was closed at that hour. His stomach continued to make sounds and Odd began to bite his upper lip angry there was no food available to him at the time.

"There she goes!" yelled Emily. Odd quickly turned his head but couldn't see anything. He heard footsteps but couldn't see the person. The two girls started waving directing the mystery girl over to their direction. "Hey were over here!" Odd continued to look and then saw a dark curvy silhouette walking towards Emily and Naomi from the back. Before Odd could move any closer Herb and Nicholas were blocking his way. Herb looked at Odd cruelly while Nicholas just looked totally lost as always. Herb smirked and crossed his arms as he checked his glasses. He looked down at Odd smugly as he cleared his throat.

"It's pretty late Odd. What are you doing up so late? Where do you think your going at this hour huh?" Herb said.

"Listen poindexter last time I checked your not my mother so zip it pizza face. Look zitzilla and no brain I'm busy." Odd said annoyingly as he tried to look closer at who the silhouette could be, but Herb continued to block Odd's way. Odd rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Busy huh? Busy with what?!"

"None of your business. When you get Sissi's number and get her as your girlfriend then you can have the right to ask questions until then shut up pee brain, and find a brain for your brain dead friend while your at it. LATER!" Odd said as he pushed Herb down and out of his way, running behind Emily and Naomi. While Herb was being a pest, the two girls had walked to the other side of the building. Odd ran slowly behind them still curious on who this mystery girl was. Herb still on the ground looked up angrily at Odd trying to adjust his glasses, while Nicholas still looked confused.

Odd crept behind the corner to get a better look. He heard another voice but he didn't recognize this one. He heard a girl's voice but it had a strong accent, an accent Odd wasn't familiar with. "This accent," Odd thought, "It's different but I like it. I got to find out who it is now. She can't be one of the students here. That is definitely a foreign exchange student. Well its about time, we need some international students around here. Maybe she can help me in my language studies class I'm already failing so any help she can give I am so down for. I sure need it!" He thought as he continued to listen to the conversation. He continued to hear the conversation. He tried to get a look at the silhouette but there was no light casting down on the girl. The only light above the mystery girl's head was out. He couldn't see the details but just saw the outline of an hourglass figure type of body.

"Oooh honey boo!" The voice said, "It was a long flight from Louisiana to Paris child. It was the longest flight I ever took in my life. I thought taking a trip from Louisiana to Georgia or Florida was a long trip, but that flight made those trips look like nothing. That flight was out of this world girl."

"Really? I've never been to the United States" Emily said looking at Naomi smiling.

"Yeah me either," said Naomi, "What's it like?" They both looked closely at the girl. They were excited to hear about it, they seemed very fascinated by her.

"Well I don't know too much about any other state outside the southern states. But I do know about Louisiana boy, wow! You got music everywhere, mostly jazz and hip hop music. Atleast the part I grew up in. Horns playing, people serving the best kind of food you could ever eat. Just a great place I miss it a lot. But I think France is goin' rub off on me a lil' bit. You two seem like some sweethearts though, I think I'll be happy here."

"We hope so!" Emily said. "Your really nice."

"Why thank you sugar! Just a little bit of southern hospitality you know." She said as she giggled a bit.

The light above the girl's head started to flicker. The light finally began to glow. The girl turned to the girls from the side and smiled. Odd looked over and he was stunned. He finally saw what the mystery girl looked like. She had long burgundy hair. her bangs were burgundy while the rest of her hair was burgundy faded into black. She had a purple/pink short cut top with a black mickey mouse outline on it with the sweatpants and shoes to match. she had black shoes, an upper lip piercing. She also had a breast tattoo with the word "princess" on it in cursive writing. she had light caramel skin, golden hooped earrings & purple nails. Odd looked in amazement and his heart started to beat more. "Oh my," Odd thought as his cheeks turned red, "This girl is beautiful. This! THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN MISSING."

The next morning Ulrich yawned. He threw the covers off of him, and gathered his clothes and towel for his shower. He was worried about Odd not returning last night. He called Jeremie to ask if he saw him. Jeremie hadn't seen him either, but told Ulrich to relax and that it was going to be alright. Ulrich agreed, and then hung up. He walked towards the boys bathroom and bumped into Sissi, Herb and Nicholas. Sissi fluttered her eyes at Ulrich, Herb looking mad and Nicholas continuing to look like, well Nicholas.

"Ulrich dearest," Sissi said in a soft flirtatious voice as she got closer to Ulrich. "When are you going to finally come out and express your true feelings to me?"

"Hmph," Ulrich said snobbishly, "My true feelings huh? No words needed Sissi. All you gotta do is watch the animal channel with me and watch my facial expression. I bet that can determine how I feel. A picture is worth a thousand words." Ulrich said laughing as Sissi looked angrily at him. She then ordered her group to leave. Before they left the building, they saw Odd smiling and his face red. Odd passed by the group saying "Good morning Sissi, Herb, Nicholas…what a beautiful day isn't it."

Sissi, Herb, Nicholas and Ulrich included looked strangely at Odd. Ulrich knew something was up. This was not like Odd at all. Freaked out Sissi and her gang ran out of the building. Ulrich looked at Odd's face.

"You okay man?" Ulrich said.

"Yes," Odd said humming love songs and dancing around like a love sick puppy. "I'm perfectly fine, and happy."

"Happy? Happy about what, what happened?"

"I just saw an angel."

"An angel?"

"Yes, take your shower and come back to the dorm room and i'll explain everything." Odd said dancing to the dorm room singing love songs. Ulrich shook his head and smiled a bit heading to the shower.

When Ulrich got out the shower, he rushed to his dorm room. He was interested in what Odd was going to talk to him about. He opened the door and saw Odd on his bed with a big smile. His cheeks bright red and continuing to sing love songs. Ulrich put the pieces together, and knew that Odd was in love but didn't know who it would be.

"So," Ulrich said as he laid next to Odd. "Who's the lucky lady Odd? Is that what you were missing?"

"Yes she was, and I don't know her name. The only thing I know about her is that she's a foreign exchange student from the United States."

"Where in the United States, or did you not get that far Romeo?" Ulrich said as he chucked a bit. Odd smiled as he looked at Ulrich.

"Very funny einstein. She's from New Orleans, Louisiana. She has such a thick accent that I've never heard before. She has a good-looking body, and an amazing face," he said as he sighed romantically as he fell onto his bed, and smothered himself in his pillow. "She's not like any of the other girls here. She's special, and I'm going to make her my girl. Even if it kills me."

"What if she has a boyfriend?"

"Nothing a good chainsaw and bulldozer won't solve." Odd said as the two laughed to the cafeteria. The cafeteria looked different. All the students gathered up around one table. The only people at the other tables were Sissi, Herb and Nicholas and Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita.

Sissi tried to flirt with Ulrich once more but was shut down by Ulrich again. Sissi walked off back to her table insulted. Yumi laughed as she watched Sissi walk back to her table. Jeremie looked up at Odd and studied his face and smiled. He saw the change in Odd's face. He was much happier then he was yesterday.

"Hey Odd," Jeremie said, "Your looking much better. What happened?"

"Lover boy here found his Juliet. That's why he's so happy." Ulrich said jokingly.

"Um Juliet?" Aelita said confusingly.

"It's a play Aelita. It's called Romeo and Juliet, its one of those mushy love stories. Romeo was in love with a girl named Juliet, and she was in love with Romeo. Our friend Odd here is playing Romeo for today, and has found his Juliet. The only problem is we don't know who she is or what her name is."

"Have you at least seen her Odd or this just an imaginary friend." Yumi said in a silly manner.

"SHES A REAL PERSON!" Odd said excitedly, "She's beautiful, her body is out of this world and she's not even from France can you believe it? She came all the way from the United States. New Orleans, Louisiana to be exact. Her accent, her looks, her hair, and her skin I mean oh boy! She's amazing, I just don't know her name-"

"Joséphine." Jeremie interrupted. Odd slowly turned his head to Jeremie.

"What?" Odd said.

"That's her name. Her name is Joséphine Johnson. She's the new student here and from the looks of it she seems to be popular already." Jeremie said as the group looked at all the students in a large circle around Joséphine. (even though it was so packed you couldn't even see her)

"Oh her," Yumi said as she smiled, "She is super funny. When we all came to the cafeteria this morning she was saying some funny stuff. All of us were laughing. That girl has a great sense of humor, and a pretty big personality too. She wasn't shy at all, she came right up to me and started talking to me. It's like she knew me for years or something."

"She's also very smart too," Jeremie added. "I talked about certain calculations on my computer and I was shocked to know she knew most of the programs. I was also shocked she even understood me, most girls usually give me the confused Nicholas look when I talk to them about computer programs." Jeremie said as he laughed.

"She's also very nice," Aelita said, "She was very kind to me. She introduced herself right away and she seemed very fascinated to know more about me. She even walked me to my class."

"Seems like you got a winner Odd." Ulrich said smiling at Odd. Odd grinned as he looked at the group.

"Wow, smart, funny, beautiful and great people skills. This feels like a dream come true. Jeremie!" Odd said looking seriously at Jeremie. Jeremie looked at Odd strangely.

"Uh yes Odd?"

"Smack and pinch me!"

"What did you say Odd, I want to make sure I heard you correctly."

"SMACK AND PINCH ME HARD!"

"Uhm why Odd?" Jeremie said confusingly with a sweat drop over his forehead.

"BECAUSE!" Odd yelled, "THIS MUST BE A DREAM OR SOMETHING THIS IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!" Odd said jumping down on the table, dancing in a goofy way. The group smiled and laughed at Odd dancing.

Joséphine looked up at Odd and immediately started smiling and blushing. Then she walked over to the table where Odd was dancing at. The group started to break away a bit as Joséphine walked over to the table (even though most of the student body followed her). She got up on the table and started dancing with him. She threw her iPod to Emily.

"Aye bump this," Joséphine said. "Put it on track 4. You guys can hear some real American music." Emily went to the track and played it. Some jazzy hip hop sounding music came on. Joséphine began to dance with Odd being goofy. Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich and Jeremie all smiled knowing this was Odd's match made in heaven, because they were both silly. Suddenly Jim broke it up and told Emily to turn off the music. "What do you kids think you were doing? Thats against the school policy! The tables are for eating food not dancing around like fools!" Jim shouted.

"Oh my bad mistah Jim." Joséphine said as she bounced off the table smoothly. "My bad sir, that's what we do in Louisiana. It's like a custom for getting to know people. You know dancin' sangin', stuff of that nature. I didn't know in France it was viewed as violating the school policies. No disrespect mistah Jim, it won't happen again. I'll make sure to carry myself better next time." She said as she smiled at Jim.

"Now that's what I like to hear! Now carry on." Jim said as he walked out the cafeteria.

"Wow how did you do it?" Yumi said. "Jim usually takes us to the principals office when we try to explain ourselves."

"Do what honey?" Joséphine said as she smiled warmly at Yumi. "Nothin' but some manners and southern hospitality. Ain't no thang really!"

"Uhhhh H-H-Hi" Odd said shyly as he poked Joséphine's back. She looked back at him and they both smiled warmly at each other. From her body language it appeared Joséphine was interested in Odd. Odd smiled big and his face grew red. The group looked at each other with a smirk as they looked at the two.

"Hey sweetie." Joséphine said softly, "What's your name?"

"My name. Uhh, my name. Darn! Ugh my name is…OMG WHAT IS MY NAME!" Odd said nervously as he began to sweat. Joséphine smiled and giggled at him. She continued to flutter her eyes, as Odd continued to look at her with a love sick dreamy look. Ulrich came in front of Odd.

"His name is Odd. He is a bit of a klutz but you'll get used to it I'm sure." Ulrich said smiling.

"Oh Odd huh?" Joséphine said as she got up in Odd's face and grabbed his collar closely to her. "My momma used to tell me back in the day, always be odd never even. So what a coincidence." Odd had a dreamy love sick look on his face, while Joséphine smiled and fluttered her eyes at him. Odd got down on one knee and kissed her hand putting it close to his face. The group looked strangely at Odd. He never acted this way over a girl before.

"Your beautiful." Odd said as he kissed her hand again. She giggled and blushed as she fluttered her eyes at him.

"Your handsome." said flirtatiously, as she watched him get up still holding her hand. He pulled her close to him and looked deep in her eyes.

"Well now. Since your beautiful, and you think I'm handsome maybe we should link up." Odd said.

"Honestly, the minute I saw you that was the first thing on my mind."

"REALLY?!" Odd said surprisingly as his whole face turned red. Joséphine smiled and pulled her face close to Odd's.

"Yes really. I had a feeling I would fall in love with a French boy, when I got here." She said as she leaned towards him and kissed him deeply. The group gasped in shock. Odd's eyes were wide open, and then slowly closed. He pulled her body close to him, and held her close. They continued to kiss each other, while the group cheered and "oohed" and "awww-ed". They finally released themselves but were still close to each other. Odd smiled big as he looked at Joséphine.

"Great kiss, hope your boyfriend doesn't flip on me."

"Boyfriend?" Joséphine said laughing, "I ain't got a boyfriend honey. I just got here."

"REALLY?!" Odd said with hearts bursting in and out of his eyes. and then he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah," Joséphine said smiling and holding Odd's hand. They both looked at each other. Then, the moment was interrupted by a crying sound. Joséphine looked around and asked the group. "Y'all, do you hear that cryin' sound?"

"Yeah," Yumi said, "That's Sissi picking on Milly and Tamiya again."

"A bully huh?" Joséphine said as she grabbed Odd's hand. "C'mon boo lets go, ain't nobody got time for that. I swear bullies make me sick."

"Guys!" Odd said cheerfully, "she called me BOO!" He said pointing at her with a big smile. The group laughed as they followed Joséphine down the hall. Joséphine walked and found Milly crying and Tamiya holding her. Sissi antagonizing her, and Herb and Nicholas laughing. Disgusted, Joséphine took a handkerchief out her pant's pocket and wiped off her tears. Tamiya smiled as she watched Joséphine do this. Milly looked up at Joséphine. Sissi raised a brow as she watched Joséphine help Milly. While Jeremie, Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich looked at Sissi harshly. Odd was in romance land still staring at Joséphine with a love sick look.

"T-Thank you uh.." Milly said stuttering.

"Joséphine Johnson, but you can just call me Joséphine lil lady. What's wrong?" Joséphine said warmly.

"S-S-S-sissi" Milly said, "She was picking on me. She called me ugly."

"Mhmm," Joséphine said with an attitude-type of tone in her voice as she glared up at Sissi. "Well last time I checked your a seventh grader, right love?"

"Yes I am," Milly said softly.

"Hmm, my question is why would a eighth grader who's suppose to be older and setting a good example for the classes under her acting like a 5 year old who has a temper tantrum. Bullying somebody thats that mess I don't like. So Sissi, that's really the best you got? Picking on seventh graders tho? You lame bruh, you really are. You have no life. From what the school tells me you thirsty for attention. Thirsty for a guy who don't even want you." Ulrich and Yumi both fell on the ground laughing hard. Sissi looked back at them growling angrily.

"Thirsty?" Sissi said insultingly, "You make NO SENSE! I drank some water earlier." Joséphine laughed as she rolled her eyes and smirked at Sissi.

"No fool. Lord have mercy, I keep forgetting I'm not in New Orleans no more. Thirsty is an American slang term. Let me explain for your slow behind about what the term "thisty" means. When I say your thirsty, I'm saying your desperate for attention from somebody whose not even feelin' you for real. You thirsty for Ulrich but it's clear ole' boy don't want your snobby spoiled behind. Secondly, nobody likes you at this school. People in this school don't say nothing to you, because they don't want any problems. But me, I really don't care, I'll be the first to say it. They do not like you fam, and i'm starting not to either because your a punk. Anybody who picks on somebody weaker then them versus someone of their own strength is lame and weak to me. Thirdly,"

Joséphine said as she laughed at Herb and Nicholas. "I ain't got no problem with y'all two," she said as she looked at the two boys, "but you following a girl around who has no respect for you." Herb and Nicholas looked hurt by what Joséphine said about Sissi. Especially Herb. Joséphine turned her attention back to Sissi.

"Get that head back to Earth and not in the sky. Your head is too big, your a pretty girl but that's where it draws the line. Your personality will make you look ugly, and right now you look like a scarecrow who just got beat to a bloody pulp."

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Jeremie started laughing. The whole eighth grade started to appear in the hallway and started laughing at Joséphine antagonizing Sissi. Tamiya's mouth was wide open as she looked at Joséphine. Tamiya was in shock, because no girl had ever talked that harshly to Sissi before. Milly smiled as she looked up at Joséphine happily.

"Who do you think you are anyways?!" Sissi said angrily.

"Thought you'd never ask. I'm Joséphine Johnson, New Orleans born and raised native. I'm also a female thats obviously not intimidated or afraid of a punk like you."

"Ugh," Sissi said as she pushed her, "Step off you just got here and you think-" Sissi gasped as she looked at Joséphine's annoyed face. Joséphine slowly got up from the ground and lifted her head up and looked deep in Sissi's eyes. The eighth grade started to stare and gasp at Joséphine. They knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Shouldn't have done that!" Odd said chuckling at Sissi.

"Oh heck naw…this lil trick did not just.." Before Joséphine could finish talking she started to run towards Sissi. She started swinging at Sissi and knocked her hard on the ground. She had blood coming from the side of her lip. The crowd gasped as they looked at Sissi. They started to cheer for Joséphine. Joséphine still balling her fist looked down at Sissi. She rolled her neck and eyes as she looked down at her. She was untouched and not phased by Sissi's condition. Sissi looked fearful at Joséphine as she walked closer to her.

"I'm amazed you talk so much stuff but can't even fight. You need to be put in boxing class or somethin'." The crowd laughed as she pulled Sissi up by her hair and looked at her with a serious look. "Listen up cause I'm not going to repeat myself," Joséphine said forcefully, "I'm not goin' tell your behind again. Keep your hands off me trick, cause the next time you put your hands on me you goin' be in a coma. Trust me sweetie that ain't no threat thats a guaranteed promise. Lastly, if you DARE try that snitchin' mess on me it's over for you. YOU GOT THAT?" Sissi shook her head as Joséphine let go of her hair and let her head fall to the ground. Sissi got up and ran out of the hallway in tears, followed by Herb and Nicholas. The group continued to cheer for Joséphine and laugh at Sissi.

"Wow," Odd said hugging Joséphine from behind. "What a woman." he said as he kissed her cheek. Joséphine smiled as she gave Odd a quick french kiss. Odd turned red and smiled as he fell to the ground acting like he was fainting.

"Odd definitely got hit by cupid." Aelita said smiling at Jeremie.

"You can say that again Aelita." Jeremie said.

Then the floor started to shake, and it began to be an earthquake. XANA was attacking. Jeremie's laptop started an alarm and they all knew what they had to do. Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita rushed to the door. Ulrich quickly grabbed Odd before he got a chance to kiss Joséphine goodbye.

"HEY!" Odd said as he moved around as Ulrich held his collar. "I didn't even kiss her goodbye."

"Forget it lover boy, XANA is attacking we gotta move." Ulrich said as he dragged Odd out the school. Ulrich ran trying to catch up with Yumi, Aelita and Jeremie. Odd ran behind Ulrich.

"Dang XANA, right when stuff gets good you gotta crash the party. Just great." Odd said frustratedly as they all ran to the factory.

Once they got to the factory they were shocked to see Joséphine there. Jeremie asked Joséphine what she was doing at the factory. Joséphine fully explained she knew about XANA. She had said her father was a computer programer in the military and knew about the existence of XANA. She said her father told her about a virus XANA would create in the future to infect the entire planet. That way XANA would be unbeatable this time. She also said she knew about the hacking program and ways of creating an antivirus to wipe away XANA for good. She stated, she knew about Lyoko way before she even got to France.

Jeremie asked if she would join Team Lyoko. Joséphine happily agreed as she shook Jeremie's hand. She also was happy to say she installed a new scanner because she had a feeling they would ask her to join. Joséphine smiled as she kissed Odd on the lips slightly again as she held his hand to the scanner. Odd's face was bright red and he smiled big as he walked over with Joséphine. Ulrich shook his head, while Yumi and Aelita giggled looking at Odd and Joséphine. They all headed to the scanner awaiting to be virtualized.

Jeremie scanned Aelita, Joséphine, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd into Lyoko. They appeared to be in the mountain region of Lyoko. Jeremie had calculated XANA's plan. XANA was using a deadly earthquake to try and mess up the weather in order to stop the gang from coming to Lyoko and deactivating the tower.

Suddenly two of XANAS monster appeared. Jeremie told Aelita to run to the tower while, Joséphine Yumi, Ulrich and Odd got rid of the monsters. Joséphine and Yumi attacked one of the monsters together, while Odd and Ulrich attacked the other one. Both monsters were defeated and Aelita managed to deactivate the tower. Jeremie quickly did a return to the past after the tower was deactivated.

The scene then goes back to Ulrich and Odd in his room discussing how Odd was. Now, Odd in a cheerful mood says, "Before I felt something was missing." He looked out the window and saw Joséphine blowing him a kiss through the window and waving goodbye to him as she walked to the girls dorm room. Odd blew her a kiss, and waved goodbye to her too as she walked to her dorm room. He sighed romantically and smiled big. "She was what I was missing. Now that I'm feeling better XANA won't be able to mess up now." Ulrich patted Odd on the back.

"You picked a nice girl Odd. You guys are a perfect match." Ulrich said.

"Yes we were. I'm feeling something I never felt before."

"What extreme hunger?" Ulrich said jokingly as he laughed at Odd. Odd smiled and laughed a bit as he looked at Ulrich.

"Way to ruin the moment Ulrich!" Odd said as he laughed.

**Thanks to Everyone Who Read this, and Comment Below to Let Me Know What You Guys Think.**


End file.
